


kiss&cry (or is that backwards?)

by taeminki



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Jaehyung hates to see Wonpil cry; meanwhile, Wonpil has the softest heart known to man.





	kiss&cry (or is that backwards?)

**Author's Note:**

> remember when jae said the first (and only!) time he and wonpil fought, they both cried?

Jaehyung tries his best not to fight with Wonpil. He knows how difficult it can be sometimes, when Jaehyung naturally teases Wonpil when Wonpil is particularly antsy for affection, or when Jaehyung’s temper is hot and Wonpil just _won’t_  be serious. It was this difference in attitude that made their friends think they kissed more than any couple in the world— because when Wonpil started to get ticked at Jaehyun, or vise versa, Jaehyung kissed him.

This habit trailed back to the first (and only, to date) time the two of them fought. It was over something trivial, following one example of their attitudes clashing. Perhaps it was a mix, in which Jaehyung was heated for no particular reason and taking it out in jokes, and Wonpil just wanted to be loved. The two of them bit and snapped at each other until their conversation grew quiet and they both burst into tears. It was funny to look back on, because they both started to cry at the same time, but it wasn’t funny in the moment. In the moment, they both felt a lot. There was an overwhelming mix of terrifying emotions and they held each other through their tears— and Jaehyung decided, that day, that he would never make Wonpil cry again.

So far, it was working for him.

Kisses really worked magic in their relationship. Jaehyung had discovered that Wonpil loved kisses almost as much as he loved Jaehyung, and Jaehyung really used that to his advantage when it came to disagreements. The moment he felt himself or Wonpil was growing angry or annoyed, he took Wonpil in and kissed him. It could be a simple peck to soothe over a mistake one of them had made— Jaehyung leaving his socks on the floor again, Wonpil forgetting to take out the trash. It could be a passionate kiss that made them both forget that they weren’t treating each other well a couple minutes ago. Whatever the situation, kisses worked—

—even when Wonpil was already crying.

Now, Jaehyung had promised himself that _he_  would never make Wonpil cry, but there were other things that would make Wonpil cry, like stress or injury or the television show he‘s watching right now.

Jaehyung ventures into the living room at 7:32, woken by the lack of heat next to him in bed. He would never usually get up so early on a weekend, except he felt in a particularly cuddly mood and he just wanted to find his boyfriend.

He walks right in on sniffles and sobs, though both were gentle sounds. He makes a beeline to Wonpil, bending his back to meet his eyes, and taking Wonpil’s cheeks in his hands. Wonpil is sitting on the couch by himself. The television is on, but Jaehyung isn’t sure if that was the reason for his tears, so he asks, with some urgency, “What is it? What’s going on?”

Wonpil finds this sweet, and endearing— because here he is, crying over something as simple as a movie, and here Jaehyung is, barely awake but with concerned, focused eyes trained directly on him. He’s looking at Wonpil through messy bangs and he doesn’t even have his glasses on yet; and he’s holding him close. He’s kissing Wonpil quick and soft before Wonpil can even say anything, and he’s kissing Wonpil every couple seconds through his brief explanation, “It’s nothing, just— I was watching a movie—“

“That’s all?” Jaehyung asks, and kisses Wonpil again. Wonpil laughs and nods, and Jaehyung is convinced. He settles down with Wonpil and tucks him into his chest— kisses the crown of his head and settles his nose into Wonpil’s hair. Silence follows, but that’s okay; brief kisses fill their silence from time to time.


End file.
